tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuon Shinzaki
Kuon Shinzaki (新崎九遠 Shinzaki Kuon) was a God Candidate. She is sometimes referred the Railgun User. Appearance Kuon has light green hair that transitions to blonde at the tips and has brown eyes. Her hair is styled in a waterfall braid. She carries a 3-way satchel bag which is most likely her school backpack. Personality Kuon is delicate and innocent in all manner. Having adapted to a high social etiquette, she did not have the capability to understand the dangerous world at first sight. Throughout the travel with her companion, the Sniper Mask, she was able show her abilities, yet remained naive and humble nonetheless. She is embarrassed by her given name. Abilities * Faceless Mask ** The Ability to Avoid Attacks of the Masks ** Hibernation Suspension Ability ** Railgun User: Ability To Blow Up Buildings (ビルをブチ壊せる人) ** Spirit Transfer * Railgun User ** Kuon possesses the controller to move the Railgun system at her will. However, she needs to know the exact coordinates of her target to aim it. Relationships Mayuko Nise With her willpower to save Nise, Kuon has activated the "Hibernation Suspension Ability" and was able to nullify Nise's hibernation. Yuri Honjo The first "Person Closer to God" that she has met in the Realm. They created an alliance with each other to defeat the creators of the World and to end this World peacefully. Sniper Mask The first known person who meets Kuon. At first he treated her condescendingly, only interested in the information and abilities she may have as a "Person Closer to God." As they journey together, he begins to show concern for her. Kuon loves him. Plot Kuon is introduced when she approaches Sniper Mask on a rooftop when he is contemplating suicide. She mentions that she had arrived to this World that previous afternoon. Despite her lack of knowledge of the world, Kuon acknowledges that Masks cannot speak. She notes that Sniper Mask smokes the same cigars as her father. Kuon asks Sniper Mask to tell her about this world; however, they are interrupted by the appearance of a man whom Kuon mentions that she had been running from for trying to do "unspeakable things" to her. She attempts to flee from the scene, but is stopped by Sniper Mask who reassures her that there's no need for her to run. After Sniper Mask takes care of the man and interrogates her on what she knows about this World, Kuon asks to accompany him. He refuses and suggests that Kuon find someone else to be her comrade. Kuon then asks him if there are any other generous people in this World. Sniper Mask thinks of Yuri Honjo and allows Kuon to follow him, intent on delivering Kuon to Yuri's care. As they depart to search for Yuri Honjo, Kuon hears Sniper Mask call Kuon his sister under his breath, but assumes she imagined it. Later, Sniper Mask threatens to leave her behind if she keeps being slow. He insultingly calls her "Girl," citing how Kuon had mentioned that her name embarrassed her. Kuon is ready to argue for him to call her by her last name, saying she was only embarrassed about her given name, when she notices a paper sign taped to a nearby wall. Once they read that it's a notice from The President's Group, who are trying to recruit new members to help create god. Kuon requests to go meet with this group and Sniper Mask agrees, given the likelihood of Yuri Honjo joining this group. On their way, Kuon spots a shower room and decides to shower. She states that it would be rude to meet new people without being clean. Kuon leaves Sniper Mask her phone to look through while she showers, requesting that he only look through her photos and nothing else. Her photos show Kuon has been taking photos of the scenery and one photo of a sign telling people to look for the God Code. They arrive at the Black Building, the HQ of The President's Group, and Kuon hears a man screaming. Sniper Mask suggests leaving, but they forge on at Kuon's insistence. They head up the stairs where Sniper Mask hear another person also walking up the stairs who turns out to be Yukio Tanabe. They secretly listen in to Tanabe tell Yuri Honjo and Mayuko Nise about the power of a "Person Closer to God." From listening in, they learn that a "Person Closer to God" can manipulate Masks. HavingSniper Mask References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:People Closer To God Category:Deceased